Fanficity
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Un chico tiene una vida pesada, pero entonces decide ir a una ciudad llena de personas iguales a él y vivirá un montón de locuras y aventuras mientras aprende los secretos de una ciudad que aparenta ser (Sub)normal por fuera, pero en realidad oculta algo más.
1. CC8: Fanficity: Prologo

**Fanficity**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor con un nuevo fic, el cual espero que les guste ya que esto se los dedico a todos ustedes queridos lectores.

Historia 100% real y creada por mí, pero siendo aún un Fanfiction por la aparición de varios escritores.

 **Todos los escritores que aparecen aquí son propiedad de ellos mismos… Creo… Al igual que sus OC´s.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Prologo**

Nuestra historia comienza en una granja… ¿Una granja? ¡¿En serio?!... Esto es muy cliché y Ultimate es de ciudad… Pero bueno, nuestra historia inicia en una granja donde un joven de 21 años de edad estaba haciéndose una paja… Digo compactando paja… Perdón se empañaron mis lentes y… Ultimate ¿Qué hace aquí?... ¡NO! ¡ESPERE NO!... ¡PIEDAD!-La voz de narrador cambia por la de otro narrador.

Nuestra historia comienza con un joven soñador de 21 años aproximadamente, el cual estaba en sus labores de compactar paja.

-Aaaahhhh…-Suspiro el chico tirándose en el pajar para contemplar el cielo-La vida de granja es muy aburrida, me gustaría poder ir a la ciudad-Entonces nota un papel volando por los aires y lo atrapa sin siquiera levantarse-Hmmm… Un folleto y un boleto… _Fanficity: Lugar donde los escritores se vuelven grandes escritores_ … Jaja, como si un lugar así fuera posible mejorar el estilo de historias de uno.

-¡CHAMACO FLOJO! ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR!-Grito el abuelo del joven pateándolo para que se bajara del pajar.

-Abuelo… No quiero ser granjero.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO?! ¡Procedes de una larga ascendencia de granjeros los cuales han cultivado las tierras del señor por generaciones y…! ¿Dónde está?-Dijo viendo que el chico pelinegro ya no estaba, lo empezó a buscar con la mirada y entonces vio como del granero una armadura salió abriendo las puertas con maletas en mano-¿Qué te dije de ese tonto proyecto tuyo? ¡Tenemos que ser fieles a los ideales del señor! ¡No ir con esas historias satánicas y homosexuales con las que tanto fantaseas! Ahora quítate esa tontería, destrúyela y te me pones a leer el viejo testamento y el nuevo en este instante.

-Abuelo… Gracias por todo-El chico solo toma la maleta y sale corriendo-¡ME LLEVO LA COMPUTADORA!

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA JOVENCITO!-Hace ademan de seguirlo pero se tropieza con la paja y cae al suelo-¡PERO TE ACORDARAS DE ESTO ALGÚN DÍA! ¡CARMEN! ¡AYUDA!

El joven en la armadura corrió a mas no poder hasta llegar a la estación de trenes y uso el boleto para irse, mientras el tren empezaba a partir empezó a acomodarse en su asiento mientras pedía un vaso de leche con chocolate y encendía la laptop, una Acer roja, y conectaba su memoria usb para empezar a redactar su diario de viaje.

 _Querido diario:_

 _Libre… ¡Perras!_

Luego de eso se puso a seguir sus fics hasta que llego el tren a la ciudad prometida.

- _Aaaahhhh…_ Me gusta el olor de esta ciudad… ¿Qué será?

-Smoke y contaminación idiota-Dijo un vagabundo en el suelo.

-Pe… Pero Fanficity es la tierra prometida de los escritores, debería estar limpia-Decía aliviado de que su armadura tuviera un filtro de aire por lo que solo capto el olor sin respirar realmente cosas sucias e insalubres.

-¿Fanficity? Chico tonto, esto es Smoke City, paraíso de los fumadores y drogadictos.

-Pero si tome el tren a Fanficity.

-Tu tren solo hizo una escala, ahora se está yendo de aquí.

-¿Eh? ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grita al ver que el tren se va sin él y corriendo para subirse a él después de una persecución de tren digna de película pero por flojera no describiré hoy… Digo… Para dejarla a la libre interpretación de cada quien… Si eso… El chico sigue su viaje.

Después el tren arribo en la estación correcta y el escritor veía emocionado el lugar como niño en dulcería.

-¡QUE EMOCIÓN! Escritores de todos los tipos y tamaños, géneros y fandoms reunidos en un solo lugar… Creo que quiero llorar, esto es como una utopía hecha realidad…

-Oye, un consejo… No hables solo o… ¿Dirán que estás loco?-Dijo un chico vestido como asesino de Assasins Creed a su lado.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Me afirmabas o preguntabas? ¿Y quién diablos eres?

-Y a ti que te importa, ¿Yo le hablaba a esta belleza?-Decía acariciando un arma que solo tipos como el sabrían el tipo de calibre y esas cosas aburridas.

-Okey… Me iré lentamente y sin decir nada-El chico se retira dejando al loco con su arma.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿TODOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS?!

-Ese chico está loco-Dijo antes de tropezar con una tortuga antropomórfica vestida de smoking con un antifaz naranja en los ojos-Oh, lo siento.

-Descuida amigo… ¿Nuevo en la ciudad?

-Si… Esto…

-Mister Conde de Urano a tu servicio amigo-Dijo estrechándole la mano.

- _"Oh ya veo… Aquí usan su nombre clave, está bien supongo"_ Ultimate Dimentor.

-Gusto en conocerte Dimentor, como eres nuevo toma-Le da un mapa de la ciudad.

-Oh, gracias amigo-Entonces noto que se marcaba de forma digital un punto en el mapa- _Wow_.

-Ahí está mi cuenta amigo, por si alguna vez gustas visitarme y no sé, hablar de fics, comics, libros y esas cosas.

-Oh, muchas gracias… ¿Cuenta?

-Oh, claro eres nuevo, así como en Loquendo City las casas de los Loquenderos les dicen canales, aquí en Fanficity las casas de los escritores se les dice cuentas.

-Ya veo, supongo que necesito encontrar un lugar.

-Puedo ayudarte si gus…-Entonces el teléfono de la tortuga suena y revisa un mensaje- _Hmmm…_ Disculpa estoy un poco atareado, nos vemos luego, confió en que puedas encontrar un lugar tu solo.

-Okey Sempai, gracias por el mapa.

-¿Sempai?

-Bu… Bueno, en Japón…

-Se lo que significa, pero es la primera vez que me llaman así.

-Oh, entonces ya tienes nuevo Kohai.

-Wow… Nunca imagine tener un Kohai…-Vuelve a sonar el teléfono-Oh rayos, se me hace tarde, nos vemos amigo-Se va corriendo.

-Adiós Sempai-Se despide con la mano-Bueno… Ahora a ver esto, curioso la mitad del mapa es azul y la otra naranja y hay una franja marrón entre los dos le preguntare al sempai luego-Empieza a caminar viendo el mapa hasta que tropieza con una chica y los dos caen al suelo.

-Oh lo siento, dice ayudándola a levantarse, no me fije.

-Descuida… Nuevo en la ciudad, ¿Verdad?

-Si… ¿Pero como es que es tan obvio?

-Bueno… Tienes puesta una armadura poco común y eres fan de Urusei Yatsura por lo que noto-Dice señalando el pin de Lum y Ataru en la maleta del chico.

-¿Tú también escribes de Urusei Yatsura? ¡Genial!

-Si.

-Debes pasarme tus fics-Dijeron los dos al unísono y entonces rieron un poco.

-Seguro-Dijo la chica-Solo agrégame y te agrego.

-Okey-Dice sacando su celular provocando la risa de la chica-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

-Aquí al agregar a alguien no es con el celular, si no con tu mapa-Dice señalando el mapa en la mano del chico.

-¿En serio?-Dice viendo el mapa que aunque flexible y ligero como papel se veía super tecnológico.

-Si… Soy ryuno-chan-Entonces una marca como la anterior apareció en el mapa, pero en el lado naranja del mapa.

-Increíble…

-Sí, y dime tu amigo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Decía la chica sacando su propio mapa

-Ultimate Dimentor-Dijo sin provocar la menor reacción en el mapa-¿Ahora que paso?

-¿No tienes cuenta verdad?

-Aun no… De hecho, la voy a buscar.

-Oh, entiendo, bueno cuando consigas una sabré donde buscarte-Dijo sonriente-Voy a un lugar, nos vemos luego amigo.

-Okey… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta antes?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué el mapa de la ciudad está divido en una zona azul, una naranja y una marrón?

-Oh, eso, simple, la zona azul es habitada por escritores de Fanfiction net y la naranja por escritores de Wattpad, y la zona marrón es un punto intermedio donde se encuentran escritores que están en ambas páginas.

-Oh, entiendo… ¿Pero no es algo un poco racista?

-Nah, aunque hay una guerra de pandillas por los criminales del submundo de esta ciudad-Dice tomándose el mentón- _Eh…_ Digo, _nah_ , no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Okey… Si tú lo dices…

-Oh mira la hora, me voy-Dice despidiéndose.

-¿Sera posible que…?… _Nah_ , debe ser mi novatada jeje, hora de irme.

Como él tenía cuentas en las dos supuso que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar en la zona marrón, entonces se dirigió al mero centro de la ciudad, en su camino vio a un par de chicas hablar… O mejor dicho discutir… De forma leve (?)

-Pero Natsu hermana, comprende que Asgore hacia lo mejor por su reino, no tenía malas intenciones.

-Lo se Mili, pero seguiré shippeando Soriel sin importar lo que me digas.

-Me dueles-Dice haciendo una pose dramática.

- _"¿Se pelean por una simple shipp?"_ -Se preguntó mientras seguía su camino y entonces paso por una librería y vio a dos chicas, una notablemente desesperada por irse y la otra tan pegada al vidrio que parecía que lo rompería en algún momento por la presión.

-Ay, adoro mi Percico pero también adoro mi Solangelo… Estoy conflictuada-Dijo la chica viendo las portadas de dos fics que se vendían en la librería-Pero solo me alcanza para uno.

-Ferni… Vámonos, luego decidirás-Dijo la chica que la acompañaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Pero Karen… ¿Y si me los ganan?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto otra chica llegando.

-¡MISAKI!-Dijo Ferni abrazándose a la otra, provocando que el de la armadura sangrara levemente ya que se imaginó Yuri de ambas-Tienen un nuevo Percico y un nuevo Solangelo en venta… ¡Y NO SE CUAL COMPRAR!-Decía con lágrimas dramáticas.

-Oh vamos Ferni, no te preocupes… Yo de hecho venía a comprar el Solangelo… Compra el Percico y luego te presto el Solangelo y tú el Percico, ¿Si?

-¡SI! ¡VIVA MISA!-Celebraba la chica feliz de que podría leer de sus dos shipps.

- _"Wow… Se ve que aquí todos se llevan bien…"_ -Pensó antes de seguir su camino y toparse con una tienda de videojuegos donde dos chicos discutían.

-Serás cabron, ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste todos los platinos del Mortal Kombat X en tan poco tiempo?

-Nexo… Hago lo que sea por algo gratis, y no es tan difícil, el que tú seas un capullo en los juegos es otra cosa.

-As… Ya deja de darme sermones y dime como le haces.

- _Meh…_ Iré a comprar otro gorrito.

-¡¿OTRO?! ¡YA TIENES LA CUENTA LLENA DE TUS GORRITOS!

- _"Se nota que aquí hay de todo… ¡AMO ESTA CIUDAD!"_ -Siguió su camino sin mayores cosas destacables… Salvo por un alien Sanghelio de Halo el cual fue lanzado fuera de una convención Furry mientras que mareado decía "Pero que suculento" y a su lado un chico con orejas de zorro estaba aún más noqueado, hasta que llego a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad toco la puerta y una chica azabache con lentes le abrió.

-Ho… Hola-Dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco al ver al chico quien se había quitado el casco.

-Ho… Hola-Respondió de igual manera el chico.

-Se le ofrece algo joven-Dijo una anciana llegando a la puerta.

-¡Abuela!

-Esto… Si señora, soy nuevo en la ciudad y me dijeron que aquí puedo conseguir una cuenta.

-Oh claro, pase, Sam, trae el contrato del edificio.

-¿Sam? ¿Te llamas Sam?

-SamYumika-Dijo la chica dándole la mano-Vengo.

-Lindo nombre clave… Ultimate Dimentor-Correspondió alegre.

-Cada vez son más escritores-Dijo la anciana sentándose en la mesa e indicando al escritor que hiciera lo mismo-Entonces, ¿Qué te trae a esta ciudad?

-Dijeron que aquí puedo mejorar mis fics y encontrar gente con la que podría congeniar fácilmente.

-Ya veo… Todos vienen por lo mismo hasta que es muy tarde.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunto mientras la chica llegaba con un contrato y se lo daba a su abuela.

-Nada chico, solo firma aquí y paga el dinero.

-Okey-Después de leer las cláusulas del contrato y pagar lo que pudo la chica lo dirigió a su cuenta.

-¿Y tú eres escritora?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Pues tengo mi cuenta en la zona de Fanfiction… Pero no he escrito nada aun, hay muchos que vienen aquí pero no escriben, solo están aquí para codearse con sus escritores favoritos, yo estoy aquí por mi abuela.

-Ya veo… Entonces llegaron a un edificio de 10 pisos y subieron hasta el piso 9 donde había varias puertas entrando en la que estaba al final del pasillo-Aquí tienes, tu departamento-cuenta.

-Gracias-Dijo entrando-Wow, la vista debe ser sensacional en las noches-Dijo asomándose por la ventana, inspecciono la cuenta, ni tan pequeña ni tan grande, 6 personas podrían vivir fácilmente en ese departamento-Me encanta-Dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, si me disculpas me retiro, te dejo en tu nueva cuenta.

-Espera… Casi lo olvidaba, ¿Te podría agre…?-La tomo del brazo para poder agregarla a su mapa de contactos, pero la chica solo termino regresando con fuerza a él y se estrelló con el dando como resultado que los labios de los dos se unieran y los dos se quedaron viendo estáticos rojos como tomate-Lo… Lo siento…

-Tonto-Dijo dándole una bofetada y salir de ahí cerrando la puerta, sonrojada tomándose el pecho y recargándose en la pared respirando agitada.

Por su parte el azabache solo se quedó viendo la puerta un rato hasta que pudo decir palabra.

-Eso fue tan de anime… Pero… Me gusto…

Entonces el chico se echó en la cama mientras veía el techo desperezándose.

-Bueno… En lo que son peras o manzanas… Mañana será otro día-Dijo feliz antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí el prólogo de mi nueva historia donde pienso hacer un homenaje a la vez que divertir a mis escritores favoritos y lectores tanto de Fanfiction como Wattpad, espero les guste y apoyen este nuevo proyecto, y bueno, me gustaría hablar más de este, pero creo que mejor lo explico junto con el Ask de Noticias Dimensionales, por lo que cualquier duda, no duden en hacérmela saber en los comentarios de ese Ask, saludos y bendiciones chicos nwn/

Por cierto, si quieren aparecer en este fic, solo necesito que me den la descripción física que les gustaría tener y sus personalidades… Sé que a los que ya aparecieron en este prologo ya les di una apariencia, pero tenía que, pero bueno, si gustan, denme una descripción más detallada y hasta modificarla al menos y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para compensarlos, díganme chicos, pero bueno, espero sus opiniones de este nuevo proyecto, saludos nwn/


	2. CC9: Fanficity: Especial

**Fanficity Especial: Crimen y Castigo**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Aquí Ultimate con un nuevo cap de Fanficity, un especial debido a una situación que me ocurrio la cual espero quede clara con esto. Pero bueno dejemos el choro para el próximo "Noticas Dimensionales" ( _Cof cof…_ Últimos días para el ask por cierto… _Cof Cof,,,_ ) Pero bueno, disfrútenlo nwn

Historia 100% real y creada por mí, pero siendo aún un Fanfiction por la aparición de varios escritores.

 **Todos los escritores que aparecen aquí son propiedad de ellos mismos… Creo… Al igual que sus OC´s.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Especial: Crimen y Castigo**

Era un día común y corriente en esta loca ciudad, Ultimate estaba descansando en el pasto del parque de la ciudad aprovechando para relajarse un poco, entonces llegaron dos chicas policías, a la primera el escritor no la pudo distinguir bien porque la mitad del visor de su armadura se empañó, mientras que la segunda que si podía ver claramente tenía cabello largo y negro, ojos del mismo tono y lentes, entonces ambas se pararon frente al chico.

-Ultimate Dimentor-Dijeron al unísono.

-¡AY LOS POLIS! ¡SI ES POR EL YURI DE MENORES JURO QUE NO ERA YO ERA ALGUIEN DISFRAZADO DE YO!

-¿Yuri de menores?

-No… Nada… ¿Qué se les ofrece oficiales? Jeje-Dijo poniendo su mano en su nuca.

-Agente Allure-Irreal a su servicio-Dijo la primera haciendo un saludo militar.

-Y Agente SombraLN a su servicio-Dijo haciendo lo propio.

-¿Reconoce usted este fic?-Dice Allure dándole un celular con un fic en pantalla, por lo que nuestro prota se acerca y lo lee.

- _Hmmm…_

-¿Lo reconoce sí o no?

-Sí, es mi fic **_"Gracias"_** de Steven Universe, ¿Pasa algo con el fic?

-Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber-Dijo Allure.

-Colega-Hablo Sombra-Llamemos a la comunidad.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Ultimate.

-Señor Ultimate…

-Lo han plagiado…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grito shockeado.

-Publicaron este fic en Wattpad sin ser su cuenta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Le robaron una historia y otro la presento como suya.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Infraccionaron sus derechos de autor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿ES RETRASADO O QUÉ?!

-…

-¿Ya entendió?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Las dos agentes colmadas de la paciencia golpearon con sus macanas al escritor.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó sobándose la cabeza-Oigan qué si entendí... ¿Pero quién podría plagiar mis historias?

-Las leyes prohíben señalar directamente a los criminales... Por lo que nos referiremos a él cómo Jesus N...

-Y no sólo lo plagió a usted, también a otros escritores de Fanfiction.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

-¿No es obvio? Aplicaremos la ley de esta ciudad, llamé a sus amigos.

Entonces el escritor llamó a sus amigos.

-Oye Dimentor... ¿Para qué nos habeis llamado?-Preguntó Urano a su amigo.

-No lo sé, las policías me dijeron que los llamará por qué aplicaríamos la ley de la ciudad.

-Más vale que sea bueno, qué deje mi partida de Persona 5 por esto-Dijo Nexo-D.

-Qué mentiroso, ni tienes persona 5-Dijo As con una carita de Pacman.

-Cállate-Dijo el otro lagrimeando.

-Dimentor... No es por molestar pero tengo trabajó, ¿Así que pondríamos apurarnos con esto?-Preguntó Carlos13 sin prestar mucha atención a los otros amigos de Ultimate.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijeron Losser93 y Lady Ashura Forte.

-Oh vamos, si Ultimate nos llamó fue por algo importante estoy segura-Dijo SamYumika llegando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien cariño-Correspondió el saludo de su novia-Y si es verdad... Es sobre uno de mis fics.

-¡¿NOS LLAMASTE SOLO POR UNO DE TUS FICS?!-Se escandalizó Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha-Men, ya te dije que dejes de preocuparte por nuestra opinión y seas tú mismo.

-Daddy…-Hablo ahora Ferni-san-¡YA DEJA EL TRAUMA DE LO DEL GARY STUE!

-¡QUE ESO YA LO SUPERE!... Algo… Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Son todos sus amigos señor Ultimate?-Pregunto Allure-Irreal al ver a la gran cantidad de personas en el lugar.

-Si…

-Bien-Tomo la palabra SombraLN-Le pedimos a Ultimate que los reuniera a todos ustedes, sus amigos y lectores para que apliquemos la fuerza del sistema de justicia de esta ciudad.

Ante esto todos pusieron una expresión seria sorprendiendo a Ultimate.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Hero Grunt Ruvif con un semblante serio poca veces visto en su rostro,

-¡TENEMOS UN PLAGIADOR EN NUESTRA CIUDAD!-Gritaron las dos policías provocando una exclamación de ira general.

-Wow…-Se vio sorprendido el escritor mientras música empezaba a sonar-¿Acaso acaba de iniciar música?

-¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESTO! ¡LA INTEGRIDAD DE NUESTRA SOCIEDAD ESTÁ AMENAZADA POR GENTE COMO EL!-Dijo Allure-¡EL PLAGIARA SUS FICS! ¡LOS ROBARA EN LA NOCHE! ¡ESTAREMOS A SALVO CUANDO ACABEMOS CON ESA PLAGA! ¡HAY QUE ACABAR CON EL PLAGIADOR!

-¡SIIIIIII!-Concordó la muchedumbre.

 ** _-SweetGirl90:_** _Nadie a salvo estará_

 ** _-Mister Conde de Urano:_** _Y una noche atacará_

 ** _-Lady Ashura Forte:_** _Plagiando nuestros fics con su instinto criminal_

 ** _-Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha:_** _Y si no lo detenemos muchos_ _robos_ _causará_

 ** _-Doll:_** _Empuñemos ya las armas_

 ** _-SamYumika:_** _¡LO VAMOS A MATAR!_

- _"Wow… Los chicos sí que me están apoyando con esto… Espera… ¡¿DIJERON MATAR?!"_

 ** _-Allure-Irreal:_** _Hay que ir sin temor_

 ** _-SombraLN:_** _Entre nieblas y tinieblas_

 ** _-Kuomi-Kun:_** _Y la oscuridad del bosque fantasmal_

 ** _-YoshimiHarumo:_** _Y al pasar_

 ** _-Saory_Namino_Cipher:_** _¡QUE EMOCIÓN!_

 ** _-Losser93:_** _Llegaremos a una cuenta_

 ** _-BioLeaf:_** _Donde se haya algo horrible y criminal_

 ** _-El destripador65:_** _Tiene grandes ganas de plagio_

 ** _-Wesley Winchester:_** _Con sus garras que quieren robar_

 ** _-Marifer8503:_** _Su furor da pavor_

 ** _-Natsuki Moonlight:_** _Más no podrá detenernos y al fin_

 ** _-Misuki15:_** _¡Morirá!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡SIIIII!_

 ** _-aletuki01:_** _¡Muera ya!_

 ** _-ryuno-chan:_** _¡A por él!_

-¡ESPEREN!-Hablo Ultimate-¿No creen que están siendo un poco excesivos?

-¡NO INTERFIERAS CON EL SISTEMA DE JUSTICIA!-Gritaron todos antes de colgarlo a un árbol.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-Grito mientras la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

 ** _-Allure-Irreal:_** _Arrasemos la cuenta del ladrón_

 ** _-SombraLN:_** _¡¿Quién está conmigo?!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡SIIIII!_

Entonces todos subieron a caballos que aparecieron de la nada con antorchas encendidas y de paso pasando sobre el loco de las preguntas.

 ** _-OswaldCardenas1:_** _Las antorchas prender_

 ** _-zono2010:_** _Con valor en mi caballo voy_

 ** _-Mako-Wolf:_** _Sigamos la justicia hasta el final_

 ** _-ShedeyPala:_** _Con honor_

 ** _-Amy Charlie Unknown:_** _Hay que ir sin temor_

 ** _-X_FrxskoFellcxster_X:_** _A la cuenta hechizada_

 ** _-Nexo y As:_** _Pues el escritor a nuestro lado va a luchar_

 ** _-Ichijoji-kun:_** _Es un ladrón que no muestra respeto_

 ** _-dirk1229:_** _Pero está ya muy cerca su fin_

 ** _-juanpx12:_** _Vamos ya_

 ** _-Carlos13:_** _Alabando al escritor_

 ** _-Riuk25:_** _Con los arcos y espadas atacar_

-¡OIGAN!, ¡QUE PARECE MÁS UN PRETEXTO PARA LINCHAR A ALGUIEN QUE ALGO PARA AYUDARME!-Dijo antes de que la cuerda que lo sujetaba se rompiera- _Auch…_ ¡ESPÉRENME!

 **-evolvelove:** Una lucha sin cuartel

 **-Pau-Neko:** ¿Será un tipo con poder?

 **-Zalgo viajero:** Al oír la señal acabemos con el mal

 **-yidetaisho:** Nuestras armas serán

 **-Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake:** Las que salven nuestros niños

 **-Darktemplar:** Y defiendan nuestra cuenta

 **-Coro:** ¡Que muera ya!

Entonces "Jesus N" en su guarida escucho escándalo por lo que empezó a crear una barricada asustado.

 ** _-Asriel GOTHD:_** _A luchar con valor_

 ** _-Hero Grunt Ruvif:_** _Marcharemos al combate_

 ** _-HopesAndIceCream:_** _Sin temores y encendido el corazón_

Cantaban mientras talaban un árbol para derribar la puerta.

 ** _-Guest de Fanfiction:_** _Entonad la canción_

 ** _-Escritores:_** _Aquí vamos cien escritores_

 ** _-Coro:_** _Y nuestra acción será triunfal_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡Que muera ya!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡Debe morir!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡A por él!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡Muera ya!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡Muera ya!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡Muera ya!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡A por él!_

 ** _-Coro:_** _¡MUERA YA!_

Entonces entraron aterrando al ladrón.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Grito de pavor asustado totalmente.

-¡TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS CRIMINAL!-Dijeron las dos oficiales apuntando al ladrón con sus armas.

-¡ERA UN EXPERIMENTO SOCIAL! ¡LO JURO!

-Eso dicen todos-Dicen antes de que toda la muchedumbre se lanzara contra el pobre tipo.

 **Un rato después**

- _Uffff… Ufff…_ Necesito hacer más ejercicio-Dijo el escritor llegando-¿Qué paso?

-La ley fue aplicada-Dijeron todos recuperándose de la paliza que dieron.

-Y- ¿Y el tipo?

Todos señalaron a un punto donde Ultimate se acercó encontrando un ojo tirado en el suelo-¡LO MATARON!-Grito asustado.

-Se lo busco… Quien quiebra la ley en esta ciudad paga caro, ¿Está claro Ultimate?

-Si… Si…-Dijo mientras retrocedía y se tropezaba y se caía en el suelo, terminando con el ojo en la mano-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Agito la mano para quitárselo de encima pero este por la mucosa se pegó y solo lo subía y bajaba al compás de sus movimientos-Uh… Es como un yoyo jeje… ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-Dijo con un tono tan inocente y curioso que puso nerviosos a los demás… A pesar de ser ellos quienes dejaron ese ojo en ese estado en primer lugar.

-Cla… Claro Ultimate-Dijo Allure-Irreal.

-Yay-Dijo feliz yéndose jugando con su nuevo juguete feliz.

-¿Qué le viste a ese?-Pregunto SombraLN a SamYumika.

-Me hace reir… Y es muy romántico cuando se lo propone-Dijo sonriente la chica.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues si… Me plagiaron y bueno, yo me descargue con esto, espero no haya problema con esto… Y de hecho no es la primera vez… Pero si es la primera que lo hago de forma tan evidente XD pero bueno, espero les haya gustado a todos nwn en especial a aquellos que les di mi publicidad gratis :v ok no XD los quiero chicos, saludos nwn/

PD: Al ser este un especial no responderé comentarios (Eso y por qué me da flojera (?)).

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-¡QUE MUERA YA!/Asalto al castillo de la Bella y la Bestia.**


End file.
